elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Daedric Artifacts (Skyrim)/Archive 1
Bethesda r Fail? So, according to some of the posts on here, all you have to do to get the 15 artifacts achievement on the Xbox is complete 15 daedric quests. Well, I completed all the daedric quests and looked at my stats and it says I've completed 15 of them, and guess what, no achievement. You obviously must have to be physically holding each individual item at one time to get the achievement Imported Tables The tables from the other artifact page seemed like a good display of data and the pages are in need or merger so I brought them over. It seems to work well as-is but if someone wants to cut it up to put each item's stats with that item's listing that would make sense too. Irrelevant Label (talk) 12:52, December 13, 2011 (UTC) My Experience I received the achievement (XBox 360) and I'm pretty sure I sold at least one of the rings.. I didn't have the lockpick anymore, and I read/used the Oghma book. I think perhaps once you've obtained the artifact at some point, that counts toward the achievement? Just putting in my two cents. — esp@fbesp.org : The Skeleton Key does not count towards the total. All the others do, as it is counting quests, and the one with the Skeleton Key is part of the Thieves Guild Count. LeatherNeck2382 (talk) 00:01, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Someone please reply (xbox 360) Ive been trying to get the achievment "Oblivion walker" and i did everything it tole me to do, get 15 daedric quests, I did all of the daedric quests, and got the following items- Azuras star, dawnbreaker, Ebony blade, ebony mail, Mace of molag ball, Masque of Clavicus Ville, Mehrunes razor, oghma Infuinum ring of namira, sanguine rose, saviors hide ( did not get the ring of hircine) skeleton key, spellbreaker, volendrug and wabajack, note that i did not get the skull of corruption but thats still 15 artifacts i dont know why i didnt get the achievment but i was thinking it was because i didnt get the ebony blade all charged up? or what? someone help 01:16, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Help with oblivion walker A response to my original post i forgot to add volendrug to my weapons i have :As it was said a thousand times Skeleton Key does not count towards the daedric artefact. On ANY platform. As it is not obtained during daedric quests. Just look at your stats - you must have 15 daedric quests to get the achievement. С уважением, [[User:Wild_Cat|'Wild Cat']] (Поболтать) 06:06, January 25, 2012 (UTC) SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!! I'm trying to do The Break of Dawn quest, but it keeps trying to send me through High Gate ruins to find the beacon and you have to defeat Vokun to open the doors to get to it and I defeated Vokun like at lvl 20 and im lvl 53 now. I have no idea how to get past this glitch or how to get past the doors. Does anyone know hot to fix this?? or Have any ideas on how to fix it?? I'd really appreciate it, thanks. 21:36, February 5, 2012 (UTC) sold If I sold an artifact before collecting them all will that ruin the achievement? :Nope. You just have to finish 15 daedric quests to get the achievement. (Look at the counter in your char stats.) С уважением, [[User:Wild_Cat|'Wild Cat']] (Поболтать) 04:35, February 6, 2012 (UTC) because i made the wrong choice cannibal qoust and another because i killed the wrong person or i refused to do the right one to get the artifact can i still get the achievement if i preload a older save do the qousts there and have the other artifacts on a higher level save? stil the same character but a higher lv anyone know? because i made the wrong choice cannibal qoust and another because i killed the wrong person or i refused to do the right one to get the artifact can i still get the achievement if i preload a older save do the qousts there and have the other artifacts on a higher level save? stil the same character but a higher lv hello, i need help, because i have the: - spellbreaker; - volendrung - Mehruines Razor - Mace of Molag Bal - Savirors Hide - Dawbreaker - Ebony Blade - Masque of Clavicus Vile - Skull of Corruption - Oghma Infinium - The black Star - Sanguine Rose - Ebony Mail - Wabbajack So I have 14 and i need one. So my question is in the quest with Eaola if I kill her the quest is over and i failed? and i can´t get the ring? And i finish the quest with the Skeleton Key, and i dont have the trophy. So other question is if i haven´t the key with me don´t coutn as a daedric artifacts for my trophy? 18:13, May 5, 2012 (UTC)ALeirao2 :Different saves are... saved separately. In other words, you need to complete 15 Daedric quests on the same save in order to get the achievement. You cannot do them piecemeal on different saves. -- Lexmechanic (talk) 21:48, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :if ealoa died fighting druad knights how can i restart the quest i have waited weeks talked to everyone again to try and reset it i didnt make it to the dinner room we were fighting our way thee and she tooka arrow to the knee and now its quest failed this was my last quest any advice dont have any saves to reload : jrsdaman421 psn tag thanks guys : Non-sentient The description of Azura's Star uses the word "non-sentient" which means "unable to sense one's surroundings". It is completely inappropriate here. 00:08, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :In science fiction and fantasy, it is common practice to use the word "sentient" to refer to beings possessed of self-awareness. Other words used interchangably are "sapient" and "conscious". It isn't the dictionary definition, but in this context it is correct. -- Lexmechanic (talk) 01:32, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Confusion To stop further confusion I recommend that we take the trivia bullet-point stating that skeleton key does not count for Oblivion Walker and move it to the Skeleton Key's box. It could be shortened and edited accordingly but I think that this will be the best way to avoid anyone assuming that it counts and avoid any further confusion. skeleton key am i the only one that thinks it sucks that you can't keep the skeleton keyTheBestGamer (talk) 19:45, July 5, 2012 (UTC) *You can if you don't finish the quest. Personally, I waited till well after the other jobs for the Thieves Guild before turning it in. LeeVEGETA talk 15:41, July 5, 2012 (UTC) *it doesn't matter because you still need to finish all the quests for the thieves guild so either way you still need to get rid the keyTheBestGamer (talk) 19:44, July 5, 2012 (UTC) No Achievement So I just finished getting my 15th daedric artifact, but got no achievment. In my stats i have 15 daedric quests completed. My artifacts are as follows: 1) Spellbreaker 2) Mace of Molag Bol 3) Wabbajack 4) Volendrung 5) Dawnbreaker 6) Ebony Blade 7) Masque of Clavicus Vile 8) Mehrunes' Razor 9) Skull of Corruption 10) Azura's Star 11) Oghma Infinium 12) Sanguine Rose 13) Ring of Namaria 14) Ebony Mail 15) Savior's Hide These are all in my character's possesion stored inside a chest in my house. Confused as hell, please help. Minor Correction requested Under the "Daedric Apparel" section, rather than displaying the image used for armor rating, the damage rating symbol (the little dagger) is shown. Requesting someone fix that. 04:06, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Savior's Hide AND Ring of Hiricine You can actually get both of these by helping the warewolf only to kill him after. Incidentally this also causes a bug as Hircine will speak to you twice; once to congratulate you and once to frown upon your decision. The UESP Wiki displays the items as and/or if my word isn't good enough. http://www.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:Daedric_Quests 18:13, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Two of these Daedric Quests involve the reward being a choice between two artifacts, one quest being the The Black Star and the other being Ill Met By Moonlight. The above mentioned sentence copypasted from the appropriate page is false, due to the fact that there is also a choice during "A daedra's best friend" quest, between Rueful axe and Masque of Clavicus Vile. Expanded Seems I will never get the Oblivion Walker achievement... I have acquired 15 Daedric Artifacts in total, excluding the Skull of Corruption because I don't like it at all and Erandur is one of my favorite (and one of the best non-immortal) followers. Ebony Blade, Mace of Molag Bal, Spellbreaker, Dawnbreaker, Wabbajack, Sanguine Rose, Ebony Mail, Mehrunes' Razor, Ring of Hircine and Savior's Hide, Ring of Namira, Masque of Clavicus Vile, Azura's Star, Oghma Infinium, and lastly Volundrung. Oh and the Skeleton Key as well but apparently that doesn't count towards the Oblivion Walker achievement. I'm guessing I can't achieve the achievement because I am pretty sure I got Ring of Hircine/Savior's Hide after a patch that I heard cancelled out the ability for both items to count toward the achievement. I have gone back to all my houses and put all 15 items in my inventory, but still have not gotten the achievement. ' It seems that the Skull of Corruption is really required to get the achievemnt after all I guess...' or is there something I am supposed to do, something I missed or overlooked? The fact that I have the "white soul" version of Azura's Star? Would giving the Skeleton Key back to Nocturnal rectify anything? Or is the fact that I used Oghma Infinium as soon as I got it the cause of my lack of achievement? Nebenthe (talk) 00:51, February 27, 2014 (UTC)